


been so deprived

by okoyik



Series: collisions of heavenly bodies [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoyik/pseuds/okoyik
Summary: diego isn't quite sure how to put into words the feeling his mind comes up with when he walks in on his brother fucking his other, teenage brother.





	been so deprived

**Author's Note:**

> please welcome my nosedive into this fandom 'ㅅ' i will not let you down. this is part of a series of mini/long fics that i'm putting together, all involving five/klaus/diego!
> 
> ps i like to think five is aged up in this, maybe just on the edge of eighteen? you can think of him as whatever age you'd like, but either way it's still underage lmao

Diego isn't quite sure how to put into words the feeling his mind comes up with when he walks in on his brother fucking his other, teenage brother.

Shock, would probably be the first that most people would assume he felt. Disgust, the second. Horror is a good contender.

But no, Diego doesn't feel any of those. Maybe a little startled, sure, but not shocked. He had rolled into the house at around four in the morning, and though it was currently one in the afternoon no one seemed to be home. He'd only woken about a half an hour ago, and sheer familial concern had had him wandering the halls and checking bedrooms to see if anyone was around. Vanya had been the only one courteous enough to leave a note about heading to lessons, even though she was the only one other than him that didn't live in the house permanently. He'd rounded the corner to Five's room, because out of all his siblings, he couldn't think of anything Five would have to do outside of the house. He almost never left. 

Nothing could have prepared him for pushing open the cracked door to his younger brother's room and finding said brother on his back, Klaus looming over him and fucking into him with an almost violent enthusiasm. Five was spread out beneath Klaus, still wearing his knee socks, his button down thrown open and hanging off his shoulders. His chest was flushed pink, and every time Klaus drilled forward into him, he was hitched higher up the bed, a noise that was so unlike Five spilled out of his mouth. Poised, intelligent, prideful, put-together Five; there he was, in all his glory, naked from the waist down and letting out these breathy whimpers every time Klaus bottomed out inside him.

It doesn't take an idiot to notice when the door opens, even when they're having sex, and so both brothers look up seconds after Diego enters the room, catching him in his- not shocked, not disgusted, more startled, slightly aroused panic. 

Klaus grins, all white teeth and dark eyes, and doesn't let up his thrusting. If anything, he ups the tempo even more so, leaving Five clinging to the sheets in an attempt to keep himself from being fucked right off the bed (as if Klaus' grip on his hips wasn't hard enough that Diego could see the white press of his flesh where fingertips dug in, as if they wouldn't leave bruises that Five would bare for days after they were done). 

"Wha-" Five manages to get out, eyes narrowing in annoyance at his lack of eloquence. He's never at a loss for words, can always use his sharp tongue and quick wit to shut any of his siblings down in a matter of seconds, but right now? Right now it looked like he was struggling to remember his own name.

"What do you want, ass?" Five finally manages to get out, halfway between a snarl and a moan, the wrinkle in the crease of his brow proving just how much he hated being out of control of himself.

"I-" Diego doesn't stutter. He doesn't. He manages to find his voice, and he doesn't know if it's the Klaus is watching him as well, with a devilish smile and striking composure considering he should look as fucked out as Five, or if it's the way Five's face smooths out instantly the moment Klaus settles his palms on the inside of his thighs and pushes them open more, but he finds a surprising amount of confidence hiding under his skin when he finally speaks. "I was wondering where everyone was. The house is empty, you know."

Five gives him a look like he almost wishes he wasn't being held down so he could cross the room and slap Diego across the face. Klaus lets out a short peel of laughter.

"We're well- Jesus Christ, Klaus-" Five cuts himself off, moaning loudly when Klaus hitches Five's hips up higher. "-We're well aware that the house is empty. Normal people don't- ah!- don't wake up at one pm."

Diego leans against the door frame, amusement and arousal mixing in the pit of his stomach. He's enjoying watching the way Five's face keeps getting redder and redder the longer he stands watching them, but he also wants to  _actually_ watch- not tease his brother but instead sit in the sofa in the corner and maybe touch himself while he watches Klaus take Five apart, piece by piece. 

"Normal people don't get rawed by their brother," Diego replies, voice low, and Klaus laughs hard again, this time to the point where he has to ease up on his thrusting.

Five glares at Diego. "Fuck you. That's disgusting."

Diego raises his brow.

"He's wearing a condom," Five gestures between them to where Klaus is settled inside his ass, and Diego can't help but laugh as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men!


End file.
